


Cloud Nine

by takemyopenheart



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Intense, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyopenheart/pseuds/takemyopenheart
Summary: Ethan and Luz have been separated for only a day, but it’s enough to make up for lost time.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Cloud Nine

Luz forced her eyes open as she slowly stirred awake. Her entire body ached, her head was pounding, and her stomach turned the more she moved. After rushing to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach a second later, she plopped back down on her comforting bed.

"Fuck hangovers," she muttered to herself.

She stared at the ceiling recalling last night’s events. It had been a wild night at Donahue’s for Elijah’s birthday celebration. Luz was more of a social drinker, and being that her life revolved around her work, nights out were a rarity. Therefore, hangovers were always the end result after more than one drink.

She reached for her phone on the nightstand to check the time. What she didn’t expect was the various missed calls and messages from her boyfriend.

‘ _Oh, no. What did I do?_ ’ she thought to herself as she opened the text message thread.

**Luz** (1:14 am):

_Are you wale?_

_Awake*_

🍆👉🏼🐱😛😈

_Wake up!!?’bb_

😡

_In mad_

No  🐱 for you

**Ethan** (5:20 am):

_Luz, pick up the phone._

_Call me when you see this._

"Nooo!" she groaned in embarrassment as she stared at her phone. She clasped her hand over her mouth, until she began laughing uncontrollably at the thought of Ethan’s reaction to the salacious texts. Did he even understand the implication of the emojis?

‘ _You want to feed a cat an eggplant? I highly advise against that_ ,’ she imagined him saying.

She needed to call him. She wished he were laying in bed next to her, but knowing she’d finally be able to tonight brought a smile to her face. Ethan had been away at his dad’s in Providence, but he was due to return in a few hours.

He picked up after the second ring. The sound of his deep soothing voice saying her name melted her senses for a second, so much so that her own voice came out a breathy whisper when she spoke.

"Hey, babe. I’m okay. I was just drunk and needed you, I guess." She giggled into the receiver.

"I figured. So, I’m guessing it was a fun night?"

"A total rager. I don’t hear any sounds outside my room; it’s safe to say everyone’s still passed out."

"How are you feeling?"

"How do you _think_? You know I’m a lightweight. I should’ve partied more in college," she said with a sigh.

"Don’t be sorry about that. Luz Beltrán was a studious and serious student who prioritized her academics above everything else."

"Ugh. What a nerd." He laughed, the sound of it sending flutters to her sore stomach. "Anyway, I can’t wait to see you." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, even though he couldn’t see it.

"Me too. My dad says hi, by the way. He wants to know when you’re coming down for a visit."

"Tell him that I say hi and soon! I still owe you both that dinner I said I’d make."

"Will do. He’s looking forward to that. By the way, I apologize for not responding to your messages. I hope you’re not upset."

"Don’t be, and I’m not. I was wasted. You never stay up past midnight, it was my bad."

"What-uh...did those emojis mean exactly?" he stuttered, and she stifled a laugh at his evident awkwardness.

"What do _you_ think they meant? And before you say anything—no, I wasn’t looking to feed an eggplant to a cat."

His deep laugh reverberated through the receiver. "Well...I may be old, but I’m not completely clueless. I saw a news segment once on the sexual innuendos behind those particular _emojis_. Suffice it to say, I can never look at eggplants the same way again."

Her back fell against the mattress as she let out a belly laugh. "I love you. Please, never change."

"What’s so funny?" he asked before chuckling. "Hold on a second..." there was a pregnant pause as she waited in confusion.

Suddenly, her phone pinged with a notification.

**Ethan** (8:49 am):

🍆👉🐱 _tonight._

Her eyes widened at what she was seeing, and her heart palpitated at the excitement it was causing. "Ethan, is this your first sext?" she asked, her mouth agape. There was never much need to send these types of messages to each other as they were always together. And Ethan hated texting, anyway. He rather prefered verbally tell her the dirty things on his mind.

"Why are you so surprised? Ethan Ramsey’s always full of suprises, Rookie."

"Is that so? Well, I, for one, am looking forward to more surprises..."

"Be prepared," he growled. "I’ll see you tonight. Rest easy...you’re gonna need it."

With that, the call ended, and the rapid rhythm of her heart did not suppress in the least.

* * *

Luz spent the rest of the day cleaning around the apartment, waiting in anticipation to see Ethan. His last words stayed with her all throughout, making her knees weak every time she thought of the way he’d said them.

It was finally time to head out. After saying goodbye to the roommates, she raced as fast as she possibly could to Ethan’s. She was breathless by the time she knocked on his door.

Luz stood before him in tight-fitting jeans that accentuated every curve. His eyes grew hungry at the sight of her. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back, and his mind went wild at the thought of grabbing a fistful to tilt her head back and suck at the skin of her neck.

"Well, don’t you look good enough to eat," he said with a growl in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and led her into the apartment.

Heat radiated off her cheeks as his strong hands traced her every curve before grabbing a handful of her ass cheeks. "Well, go ahead, then. No one’s stopping you."

The tension built—so strong that she felt almost light headed. She felt him harden against her stomach, while his hands continued squeezing her ass. He claimed her mouth in an instant and tugged at her lower lip before trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

The scent of her skin was his drug, and her taste was electric. "Oh, the things you do to me." His voice was low and hoarse. It made her head spin. That alone, and the feeling of his tongue and mouth ravishing every inch of her exposed skin.

"Fuck, I missed you," she whispered, moaning a whimper.

"I was only gone a day." He chuckled.

"Exactly."

"Can’t get enough of me, hm?" He grinned with a wink.

"You know the answer to that."

"Well, then, why don’t you show me."

She attacked his lips for another deep kiss and pressed her body against his, his back hitting the wall in the process, as they stumbled their way toward the bedroom and peeled off every inch of clothes off their bodies.

Once his knees hit the bed, she pushed him down against it before climbing on top of him. The hungry look in his eyes as he took in every inch of her body sent a wave of pleasant chills from her head to her toes. He lay beneath her, fully exposed and ready.

He watched as she gave him a mischievous grin, and he threw his head back with a deep moan as she grasped his hardened length. He lay before her at the edge of the bed, head thrown back as he breathed a series of panting breaths.

She settled herself between his knees and gave his long, girthy member a few slow strokes. His head snapped back to her, watching her in awe as she worked him up. Her tongue darted out, and he let out a long throaty moan as she gave the shaft a few teasing licks before finally wrapping her mouth around the oozing head—the sound of his moans like a song she never wanted to turn off.

His hands clutched a fistful of her hair as he watched her head bob up and down, tasting every inch. Their eyes locked—the sight of her unwavering gaze almost sending him over the edge. He grunted every time her lips gave a popping suck. The warmth of her mouth and the swirling of her tongue was almost too much, he needed to be inside her, but not before he returned the favor.

His hands grasped her arms to pull her up. "I need to taste you, baby," he said in a whisper, not being able to find his voice.

She giggled as he flipped her beneath him and felt her heart swoon at the way his aqua-blue eyes met her brown ones. They softened as he held her gaze. He couldn’t believe his luck that she was his. When he looked into her eyes, everything around him disappeared. He lived in a dream every time they connected. She was everything and more.

"I love you," he whispered and lowered his head to feel her lips on his.

She moaned into his mouth, returning an ‘I love you too’ inbetween their fervent kisses.

His kisses trailed down, marking a long path down her neck to her chest, pausing to suck on her hardened nipples. Her back arched to give him better access. It amazed her that he could almost make her come undone from this action alone. He continued the path down her stomach, and his kisses slowed as he went further down. He parted her legs, and his grin widened at the sight of her glistening arousal.

"So wet for me." He sucked her inner thighs as she spread wider for him. She whimpered impatiently as he took his sweet time tasting the skin around the part she needed him most.

"Ethan, please taste me already."

"What was that?" His eyes sparkled, watching her squirm beneath him.

"Taste me already, dammit. I need your tongue in me!" she begged. She couldn’t take any more of his teasing. She almost begged again when she didn’t feel his lips anymore. But he took her by surprise when she suddenly felt two long fingers run up and down her soaked slit.

"So fucking perfect," she heard him say.

Her toes curled when those two fingers spread her open, and shaky moans escaped her when his warm tongue tasted her core. He reveled in the intoxicating sound of her ragged breaths and moans.

"I love how you taste. So fucking incredible," he moaned in satisfaction.

His hands found their way to her breasts again as his tongue continued its action. Her entire body convulsed under the spell of his skilled tongue. Her hips jerked forward as he worked to unfold her. She almost felt it when his fingers found her nipples to pinch them as his lips sucked her swollen bud.

Their eyes stayed on each other, both enjoying the sight before them. Watching him moan and try to breath as his nose rubbed up against her clit exhilarated her. His grown stubble scratched her inner thighs, only adding to the euphoric sensation.

"You want my fingers, baby?" he mumbled, not bothering to come up for air.

Her heart raced, and her head nodded excitedly instantly.

"Say it."

"Give me your fingers, Ethan. I need them inside me," she answered breathlessly.

He smirked and took both his middle and index finger in his mouth before curling them inside her to find her sweet spot. She let out a gasp, feeling them slowly going in and out. His mouth attached to her nub again, and his fingers picked up the pace, increasing the speed of them sliding in an out.

"I’m gonna come—oh, my god, Ethan!" she cried out. Her heartbeat raced, and every inch of her shook as she felt herself reach her peak.

"Come for me, baby. Come."

Her entire body tensed, and her hands grasped the sheets tightly as she felt her first climax. She yelled out as he held her down with one arm pressed against her stomach, while his other continued the fast rhythm. She let out one last scream and grasped his wrist to halt the action when it became too much for her to handle.

Her head fell back against the mattress, and she lay there—sprawled out and satisfied. Her chest heaved up and down as she fought to catch her breath.

Ethan lay beside her, giving her forehead a soft peck and curled his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"You’re amazing," she said with fluttering eyes staring back at him.

"Not as amazing as you are."

She smiled, pressing her body against his. He was still hard; it poked her stomach as they lay close together. He felt her hips grind against him—her center rubbing against it. The sensation making him twitch, which earned a smile from her flushed face.

Her lips attacked his again as she pushed him down and settled herself on top of him. He moaned instantly as her hips rocked back and forth and her soaked center rubbed along his shaft. Their hands clasped as she continued the grinding motion, making sure to get him wet and ready with her juices.

"I need to be inside you." He squirmed impatiently.

It was her turn to tease. "Oh, yeah?" She bit her lip, loving the way he looked—sweat glistening his flushed face, his mouth agape as his deep moans escaped him. "You want to fill me up? Stretch me out with your throbbing cock, baby,"

"Y-yes...Oh, god, yes..."

His moans were needy. His hands tightened their hold on hers, and his hips bucked and rolled beneath her. She thought the teasing was enough. She, too, was starting to grow impatient. She let go of his hands and positioned him at her entrance, lifting her hips to sink into him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as she sunk herself slowly, filling her inch by inch. He throbbed with need. His hips jerked, and he groaned when he was finally deep inside her.

He felt so good. They were in a heap of breathless moans as they began a steady rhythm. She devoured him, and his grunts filled the air as he slid in and out of her. He held her hips, helping her lift herself up and down. He pressed his feet on the mattress to better position himself with his knees folded. The thrusts became faster. Beads of sweat rolled down their naked bodies. He sat up to take her nipples in his mouth, and she arched her back as his tongue swirled around them and sucked. Her fingernails dug into his back. Their lips found each other, and his hands went back to roaming her every curve. They swallowed each other’s grunts and heavy moans as the pace of their rhythm quickened.

His back hit the mattress again, and his hands squeezed her hips to lift her before slamming her back down continuously. She was almost over the edge when she felt his thumb rub circles on her clit—the sensation making her shudder.

"Don’t stop! Oh, god, I’m close!"

He continued the motion, lifting himself off the mattress to sink into her. They were both about to lose control. She fell against his chest—pressing her forehead against his as she felt her body convulse. He held her tight against him and muffled his moans in her neck as they both began reaching their breaking point. He pulsed, and their screams echoed as he emptied himself inside her.

Her body fully collapsed against him, and they lay still to catch their breaths. He stayed inside her as they held on to each other. After a few moments, he giggled and kissed her once more.

"Wow," was all he could say.

She smiled looking down at the state in which she left him in.

"I love seeing you like this." She giggled, leaving soft pecks on both of his cheeks.

He winced when he finally slipped out of her as she lifted her hips. After cleaning themselves up after a moment longer, he gathered her in his arms and softly caressed the back of her head as they lay together, basking in the afterglow.


End file.
